I'm Already Half In Love With You Even Though We Only Have A Moment To
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: (I'm Already Half In Love With You Even Though We Only Have A Moment Together) Chloe felt more than excited to see Ladybug at one of her father's events. *AU in which Chloe goes to a different school, so Marinette and Chloe never met before.*


It was at some extravagant event of sorts that her father was running when she first saw her; she was the only one wearing a red jumper with black dots along the fabric that hugged her curves in all of the right places in Chloe's opinion.

Her eyes were drawn to the baby blues that the other woman possessed so well instead of just the way her fabric hugged her frame.

Chloe was speechless as her throat had dried up at just the sight of the other that stood out starkly in contrast to the pretty ball gowns in the large room; it didn't matter that her male partner was there with a brilliant smile and a form fitting super suit of his own. All that mattered was that the most impressive hero of them all, Ladybug, was in her house attending an event that her father had created.

The blond haired woman stepped closer, eyeing the way the other woman moved through the crowds, obviously caught up in a conversation with the Cat beside her.

She sighed as her mind raced through every possible phrase to say to her though her mind came up empty; she'd never been the shy sort, had always been the one to confront her feelings and be done with it. Chloe had on countless occasions tried to ask out her childhood best friend and crush, Adrien, yet something about Ladybug stopped her short.

The blond teenager barely found her heeled feet marking the path towards Ladybug, and it suddenly occurred to her that it didn't matter if she stole a dance or a kiss from the other woman; the mansion was too crowded and the people were utterly uninterested in whether she danced with her supermodel crush that she'd met as a kid or whether she danced with a superhero. Dances could be platonic and often were.

Chloe would not admit to the way her heart pounded in her veins or the way she could barely breathe the closer that she got to the other woman.

"L-Ladybug?" She'd never before stood face to face with this masked heroine in her life; sure, she went to a school with the best of the best as far as celebrities, upcoming celebrities, and the smartest kids in Paris and could stand her own there, but her voice felt cracked from just saying the name of her idol, her secret role model.

"Yes?" Those blue eyes were on her now, making her heart race, and her mind whirl around in and on itself.

"Would you like to dance with me?" She straightened her shoulders; she wasn't a coward, not now, not ever.

Those blue eyes turned to her companion who shrugged with a grin on his face, and Chloe found staggering relief when Ladybug ended up agreeing to a dance.

Ladybug led whether it was out of the confidence that she carried around with her everywhere or whether it was out of the fact that Chloe's legs felt like jello as she was spun around on the dance floor.

Staring up into blue eyes that felt like the ocean left her almost faint as she wondered if Ladybug's lips were sweet almost like honey or whether they were decidingly determined and not at all feminine.

Ladybug to Chloe seemed to be the best of both worlds in the most exotic way; she was strong and determined, ever confident, and yet she had the beautiful figure of a woman. She was definitely beautifully feminine while remaining a distinct and strong influence on the lives of those around her.

She never seemed fearful or scared, just mighty, and rarely seemed to make mistakes on anything superhero related; Chloe almost wanted to volunteer to help her out with everyday things which might seem a little more confusing for a superhero.

Chloe stepped closer, wondering if she was too tall in her heels, or if anyone at all was looking at them.

"C-Can I speak with you?" She pretended that she didn't just stutter and that those eyes would go on forever in pretty little pools of molten Sapphire.

"Sure." Ladybug was still strong and confident which simultaneously melted Chloe's insides and left her beyond happy.

She pulled her dance partner, the lead of their dance, away to a quiet area where no one could really see them all that well.

Chloe stood tall and gently brushed some of Ladybug's hair slightly out of the way and gazed into her blue eyes before her confidence finally pooled, and she leaned up and kissed her.

It wasn't magical or over the top; it took Ladybug at least thirty seconds to kiss her back, but the wait still felt worth it even as their teeth accidentally banged against each other when they leaned too close or the way she felt squished against a superhero suit when Ladybug let her come closer.

Chloe felt like walking on air even as Ladybug pulled away; she knew that this was one moment in a million moments of a lifetime and that it likely would never happen again.

She took a deep, rattling breath and wondered why Ladybug seemed so perfectly imperfect to kiss in this moment though her eyes were half dazed as she gazed down at her.

It didn't matter that in some alternate universe that Chloe would have grown to detest the woman under the mask; all that mattered was in this one while she was unaware of who Ladybug was, she was definitely already half fallen in love with her.


End file.
